Tears of an Irken
by InvaderNep
Summary: Nep's always loved Dib, and he's loved her. But when Zim spills all, can one kiss change everything?Fourth chapter up!
1. Beginning of the tears

Disclaimer:I don't own Zim.This almighty person ~drags Jhonen out of shadows~ Does. ~shoves him back into the shadows~. I own Nep, and her bots, and Kina, Bix, and the alternate folks.This story is mine, not anyone else's.I love cliffhangers, and I love lemons and sappy romance stories with action.This is sortof one.Now, shuttup, sit back, and read!  
  
  
  
  
'It's finally over,' thought Zim. 'My life is over.'   
He wasn't referring to his being on an autopsy table, oddly. Instead, he was referring to seeing Nep and Dib so happy together. Nep was the beautiful aqua-eyed 14-yr-old Irken princess. Dib was a human, and a despicable one at that. It didn't seem that love could form between two such different beings. But it did, and Zim was left out, in the cold.  
'Impossible.' Zim thought again. 'Absolutely impossible.' He shook his head. A single tear rolled down his cheek, the first of many. "Are you going to talk all day or kill me now?" he called out, his voice cracking.  
"Zim?Why are you crying?" Nep came and stood beside him, and wiped the tear away, her hand so soft and caring. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing!" Zim snapped bitterly, as a fresh onslought of tears began their journey down his cheek. "I...just...oh nevermind! You wouldn't understand!"  
"What wouldn't she understand?" Dib walked over, and Nep motioned for him to leave.  
"Can you..leave a moment?I'll talk with you later." Nep squeezed Dib's hand, and he grudgingly left them alone. "Zim?Please tell me what's wrong. I'll understand..or try to." She undid the straps on the table, releasing Zim's bonds. "Please?" She wiped away the new tears that streamed down his cheeks, and he pressed her hand to his cheek.  
"You were the only thing that matters to me..and that filthy stink-worm ...Dib... took you away." He looked away from her, new tears falling. "Now I'm going to die of a broken squeadily-spooch or of being dissected. It doesn't matter, though. Dying..is dying. I just wish I didn't have to die...alone." He turned towards her again.The tears now flowed freely down his face, leaving dark green lines behind them. Nep took a towel and dried these also.  
"Zim..I didn't know you felt that way..." She sat on the table with him, amazed.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me. A whole lot." He set the towel down and placed his hand on Nep's cheek.  
"We can still be friends..right? The Tallest don't want me around you..but we don't have to tell them, right?" She stroked his antennae lightly.  
"Curse the Tallest!They sent me to this filthy, spinning ball of dirt to get rid of me! And you know it! I wish friends was enough...before it might have been, but it's not anymore. I want to share my life with you. I..." here his voice cracked again.."I want you to love me like you love Dib. I want to grow old, and die with you. Then we can leave this filth ball together and when the time comes, rule as Tallests! No more running around, trying to conquer planets! We'll have each other!" While making this speech, he had got up and began pacing around, occasionally throwing his hands up, or looking at Nep. "But you're about to kill me, so it's all over. But..before you say anything, I want one kiss before I die. Please?" He got on his knees and begged. A single tear fell down Nep's cheek, leaving a light green path behind it. Zim stood up, shocked, and wiped it away. Nep pressed his hand to her cheek.  
"Oh, Zim..I can't. Dib....I love him.I won't kill you. I can't. But....One kiss... I suppose so. It can't hurt anything..." She was wrong. But more on that later. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, but Zim pulled away.  
"I mean like you kiss Dib. You said...."He stopped when she kissed him, full on the mouth.He closed his eyes in bliss. "Thank you. I..you don't know what that meant to me."  
He held her close, while she sobbed. "It's alright now..."She looked up, the tears falling freely into the air. "Don't cry... oh, Nep don't cry. Please.." He took the towel and dried her face.   
"Oh...what have I done...." She leaned her face into his cheast, still sobbing. Zim held her close, and after a moment's thought, slipped out of the lab carrying her. Dib had gone to get a coke, leaving the exit clear. Zim carried her all the way across the city to his house, and laid her on his bed. She fell asleep almost instantly, but when he tried to leave, she whimpered, and groped wildly till she found his hand. He stayed there, and eventually laid down, and Nep snuggled up to him.  
"Nite Dib..." she said, sleepily. Zim smiled at her sadly.  
"Nite Nep." He fell asleep, with Nep lying against his cheast, smiling.  
  
Dib, back at the lab, was sitting in a chair, with his head in his hands. "Why... how could I have done that? I never should have left them alone. Knowing Zim, he could have done anything to her! Raped her, murdered her..." He sobbed, and then looked up, rage in his eyes. "I'll find him. And whatever it takes...I'm gonna get him for this." He picked up a dissecting knife, pocketed it, and began walking to his house for preperations. "he's going to pay... oh yes, he's going to pay."  
  
  
nice, yes? Next chapter up soon!  
  
"Where is she?! What have to done to her?" Dib flashed the dissecting knife.He ponted it to Zim's heart.  
"She's fine!Asleep, tired, and confused!That's all, desperate human!!" Zim backed away from this new threat, and Nep appeared, sleepily, in the door. She saw the knife, Zim, and Dib, and ran in front of Zim. 


	2. Tears of Betrayal

Disclaimer:I dont own Zim.Please no flames as this is my thrid zim fic.  
  
  
"Where is she?! What have to done to her?" Dib flashed the dissecting knife, and pointed it dangerously close to Zim's heart.  
"She's fine! Asleep, tired, and confused! That's all, desperate human!!" Zim backed away from this new threat, and Nep appeared, sleepily, in the door. She saw the knife, Zim, and Dib, and ran in front of Zim.  
"Nep? Oh, my god! You're alive!" Dib, overjoyed, ran to her and sheilded her from Zim. Nep burst into tears and buried herself in Dib's jacket."Come on Nep, it's ok, we'll go to my place and let you sleep."He glared at Zim, who was standing there open-mouthed and a little sad. Dib turned around and walked towards the front door, and Nep looked up and mouthed the words   
"Bye Zim"  
Zim waved his hand slightly, and Nep smiled, and laid her head on Dib's shoulder.   
Back at Dib's house, cop cars had surrounded Dib's house and arrested Prof.Membrane for illicit misconduct. Gaz was sitting on the couch laughing her head off, while policemen were taking her away.  
"Son, do you know this girl?" a fat old policeman with a donut box strapped to his cheast asked Dib.  
"Yes sir, that's my sister." He let Nep stand on her own, but she held on to his shoulder.  
"Well you can't stay here. Do you know of a place where you both can stay?" the policeman asked, then took out five donuts and inhaled them.  
"Um..no sir..."Dib stammered, sickened at the sight of the cop inhaling donuts.  
"I do, Dib. You're not gonna like it though...."Nep intterupted, and whispered to Dib. Dib grimaced.  
"So, you had to stay here? Why?" Zim asked, when he opened the door.  
"Look, it's not like we wanted to stay here. This is our only option until my place is clean again. Then we're outta here!" Dib snapped back.  
"Guys, just chill, if we have to live together we'll have to learn to tolerate each other." Nep said, and put one hand on both of their arms. They both immedieately softened.  
"Anything for you, Nep." they both said, and smiled at her.  
"Fine. You may stay here until you deem it time to leave me, Dib. However, Nep can stay as long as she wants." Zim said, and held the door open for them.  
"Here, Nep, lay down here on the couch and watch TV. I'll go get the stuff." Dib said, and laid her down and covered her with a blanket. "Love you. I'm only staying here for you, you know." He whispered, then went to his house and picked up their stuff. After Dib left, Zim walked over to Nep, and began stroking her cheek.  
"Nep, I want you to know, I love you and always will. Ever since that kiss I've felt nothing but wanting you. So maybe I should show you instead of tell you..." He sat down on the couch, and leaned to her neck and began kissing her passionately.  
"Zim, don't! Don't Zim! Stop! Zim, STOP!!" Nep struggled to force him off of her, but couldn't. She succumbed to his passion, sobbing.  
"I want you to bear my children, Nep. To love me and bear my children instead of that filthy pork-horse Dib's monstrosities." Zim said, wiping away her tears. He began undressing her, and (edited, as I can't write that stuff good but it would be graphic anyways.)  
"Zim.... Go away! Leave me alone and I never want to see you again!" Nep burst into tears after he had finished and turned away from him. He gently helped her get dressed and left, feeling a little guilty. She fell asleep, tears rolling down her cheeks. An hour later, Dib came back.  
"Nep, wake up. Wake up, Nep! I brought you a present!" Dib said, shaking her. She woke up a little groggily, saw a blurry shape that resembled Zim, and her eyes grew wide and she screamed.  
"No! GET AWAY FROM ME! Dib, help me! Don't let him do this! HELP MEE!!!"Nep struggled to sit up but fell backwards, sobbing and still yelling.  
"Nep, it is Dib! Wake up! It's only me!" Dib took her and held her closely, and she calmed down. However, her screams had brought Zim up from his lab, and seeing Dib, he sat in the kitchen and watched. Gaz and Gir stood on either side of the couch, also brought there by the screams.  
"Dib? Oh thank Icamna!" She hugged him for all she was worth and didn't let go for a good ten minutes.  
"Nep, here. I brought you a present." Dib said, and gave Nep the bag.  
"Dib.. you shouldn't have..." Nep took out a silken aqua glittering dress, and an aqua ring with an aqua jeweled necklace.  
"I thought when we went to tonight's skool dance you could wear that. Wouldn't they be jealous?" Dib chuckled. " It brings out your eye color, but you'd better wear your disguise as the press will be there. As for you, Zim, I couldn't care less whether you wore yours or not." He glared.  
"What will you wear, Dib?" Nep said, and kissed him.  
"I'm wearing a tux. Black one, I guess, as aqua does not suit me." Dib said, and smiled. "You going to go, Gaz?"  
"No. Gir will most likely destroy the house, which I wanna see, and besides.... you can't play your GameSlave at a dance." She muttered and left the room, Gir trailing behind her.  
"Yea, well, that's about all you can expect out of Gaz." Dib said, and turned to Zim. "Well, slimeball, you gonna go?"  
"Yes. I do not want to be left alone with Gaz or Gir, especially not them together. Gaz brought a stapler, which Gir has figured out how to use and I do not want to be here when he finds where I have hidden it. Therefore...I'm going." he concluded, smiled gently at Nep, and walked out.  
"Well, there's some sense in his reasoning, but I'd rather him stay here. You feeling up to it tonight?" Dib said, and she nodded." Then get dressed, it's in an hour."  
Nep got dressed, and let her dark blue hair hang freely behind her. She put on the necklace, and the ring, and put on the aqua earrings Dib had bought her last year. She studied herself in the mirror, and then walked out.  
"Wow... Nep, you're gorgeous! Shall we be off?" Dib said, and whistled. They left to the dance, never noticing the pair of eyes watching them.   
  
  
third chapter next week!  
  
A stranger with black hair and green eyes walked up to Nep.He wore a tux and his hair fell often into his eyes.  
"Shall we dance?" He said in a dreamy voice. Nep nodded and away they went. The stranger kissed her passionately, and then left her and disappeared into the crowd. 


	3. Dance the Pain Away

Disclaimer:I dont own Zim.Please no flames as this is my thrid zim fic.  
  
  
"How do you feel about this dance?" A reporter shoved a mike in Dib's face.  
"I feel like you're bugging me. I want to go dance with my girlfriend, so leave me alone, mmkay?" Dib said, and led Nep inside.  
"Wow!" said the entire gym, dazzled.  
"Miss, what's your name?" Another reporter, of course.  
"Nep. Please, I'm very flattered, but can I go dance with my boyfriend?" Nep said, impatiently. However, while she was being interviewed, a girl asked ,no , forced Dib to dance because she was jealous of Nep. When the reporters had gone, Nep saw Dib helplessly dancing with another girl, and her eyes filled with tears, but she smiled anyway. She went and sat down on the chairs lined against the wall, and a shadow appeared at her feet she looked up, and saw a stranger with black hair and green eyes had walked up to her. He wore a tux and his hair fell often into his eyes.  
"Shall we dance?" He said in a dreamy voice. Nep nodded and away they went. The stranger kissed her passionately after three dances, and then left her and disappeared into the crowd. Dib rushed over to her, and then Zim appeared from the crowd, glared at them, and they all went home.  
"Who did you dance with, Dib?" Nep said, still dazed by the kiss.  
"You remember Gretchen?" Dib asked. Nep nodded, and shrugged. "She's jealous. She even tried to kiss me, but I resisted." Nep suddenly felt guilty about having kissed the stranger. "I mean, just imagine having to kiss those braces!"  
"Eww...." Nep said, and laughed. That one statement had released her guilt." You know what Dibby?" Nep asked, her bangs falling in her eyes. "I love you, always and forever." She reached up into his face and kissed him, as intent as the stars shining above them. Again, their powers of observation had failed them because those eyes were watching them again... only now they had the sheen of a jealous lover....  
  
  
Like it? More reviews, more chapters!  
  
"Zim? Please... let him live! I'd give my soul to let him live... I'll do anything, please!!" Nep rushed to Dib's side, horrified at the slash in his side. Zim appeared from the shadows, smirking evilly.  
"Anything, hmm?" Zim asked, and lifted the tear-stained face close to his. "Anything?"  
"Anything, Zim." Nep said, and closed her eyes in shame. "Anything...." 


	4. A promise

Do I really have to tell you again?You know I down own Zim already.  
  
  
  
When Nep and Dib finally went to bed, Zim quietly stole into the living room and kissed Nep goodnight. She smiled and snuggled closer to Dib. Zim frowned, and his spider-legs extended slowly, and removed Dib from the couch. He sneered at his enemy, now in his grasp. Then, he went to his lab, and put Dib on a table, similar to the one he had been on few days ago. A blade extended from his pack and struck Dib's side, instead of the heart where it had been intended. Dib cried out, loud enough to wake the dead. Zim placed him on the floor and removed the table.  
"Dib? Where are you?" Nep was calling, close by. Zim removed the blade and fled.  
"Nep?" Dib moaned, then passed out.  
"Zim?! Please... let him live! I'd give my soul to let him live... I'll do anything, please!!" Nep rushed over to Dib, horrified at the slash in his side, the tears rushing down her face. Zim appeared from the shadows, smirking evilly.  
"Anything, hmm?" Zim asked, and lifted the tear-stained face close to his. "Anything?"  
"Anything, Zim." Nep said, and closed her eyes in shame. "Anything...."  
_____________________________  
The Red Tallest paced back and forth. Would the doctors never finish?  
"Stupid doctors, stupid, stupid, stupid..."  
"Almighty Red Tallest, sir?" A nurse walked into the room.  
"Yes? How is she- can I see her?" He jumped up, spluttering.  
"Right this way, sir." The nurse, who was shorter than he, reached up and took his arm. She led him into the room where his current mate, Nepilia Lun Ael, was lying. In his favorite mate's arms was a pair of smeets, two little girls. The smallest baby opened her eyes, and they were aqua.  
"She looks like you...." He said, breathless.  
"I'm suprised that a male even showed up here- mainly they don't care." A doctor whispered to his nurse.  
"What should we call her?" the female mother looked at her mate, smiling.  
"How about... Nepilia Lyn Ael?" Red said, and reached his hand down to his daughter.   
"Nep! Nep!" the baby laughed, much to everyone's suprise. "Nep!" she said, not being able to say Nepilia Lyn Ael. The baby grabbed her father's finger, and stuck it in her mouth.  
"She learns fast.. doesn't she..." The doctor said,took the babies from his parents, walked in the nursery, and placed the youngest newborn next to a boy smeet. He wrote "Nep" on the status sheet, and placed the other twin in another bed. He wrote "Lep" on the second sheet. Nep rolled over and looked at the boy, and they both grinned at each other. The boy's sheet was marked "Zim".  
  
nice, eh? I'm assuming that a smeet is a baby Irken. I kinda pulled a DibsLyn... wrote another story when I couldn't think of anything else to write...R&R!! (Especially Lyn!) 


End file.
